Perpetual Fire
Biography: 1999 -The meeting The band was born in 1999 with the monicker “Abyss”. The founder is Steve Volta (Pandaemonium) which wants to start a band that can fuse the attitude of Yngwie J. Malmsteen’s Rising Force with influences from power-metal bands like Stratovarius, Angra and Symphony X. Steve starts to write songs with the first singer, Marco Sivo (Time Machine, Valas) and after a little time they record a demo. When the drummer Ricky Sedda and the bassist Nevio Prog join Steve and Marco, the name of the band changes in "Steve's flames". With this line-up they play three concerts before splitting with the just entered rhythmic section.. 2000 - New guys Steve and Marco find a new rhythmic section formed by the drummer Lucio Pozzoli and the bassist Amedeo Dalla Zia (Arkenemy). With these two members, the band start working on new material. Due to personal reasons Marco leaves the band and a new singer takes his place. 2001 - The 2nd hit The name changes to "Fireside": Steve, Lucio , Amedeo and Roby Beccalli, the new singer, record a new demo called "Underfire Boys", but Steve and Roby have a bad feeling about this work because it sounds too old. For this reason they decide to write new songs and to record another demo with the help of technology. 2002 - The 3rd take The new drummer is a Korg X3 programmed by Steve who also plays bass, the third demo is called "Castle of my soul". Mixed and mastered by Frank Andiver at Zenith Studio, "Castle of my soul" is a power metal scream that brings the band to the right direction. 2003 - Human's revenge Steve and Roby work hard and, after a while, they make a ten songs promo called "Fireside". Some good reviews come out, but they need a real band to aspire to something more! Drummer Steve Addis and bassist Mark Zampetti join the band. 2004 - It's time to make a full length CD! Steve finally decides to produce himself its own record. In the last times he had sound-engineered many records and he feels ready to make a full length CD just with the help of his band mates. Steve Addis starts recording drum on February and so on until the end of may. When they have all the tracks recorded Steve and Roby start mixing. It's a hard work that brings them to December. 2005 - Welcome to PERPETUALFIRE After some mental trips Steve comes out with a new band name: PERPETUALFIRE. Now they are ready to land into the real world of heavy metal with the CD "ENDLESS WORLD”. Steve Addis leaves the band and Federico Ria (Pandaemonium, Skylark) takes his place. ADRENALINE RECORDS listen to the CD and sign up the band. 2006 – "ENDLESS WORLD" is finally out in the stores. 2007 – Steve starts composing new songs, in July the band starts recording the new album "INVISIBLE". 2008 – The last recording session was made in April. 2009 - The master was realized in January 2009 and after a vain search for a label Steve and mates decided to put the album in free downloading on Perpetual Fire's Site on 27th July 2009. 2010 – ROCK IT UP RECORDS signs up the band in summer 2010 and "INVISIBLE" album is printed and ready for the traditional CD market. The release date of "INVISIBLE" album is 26th november 2010. Line Up: Steve Volta - guitars Roby Beccalli - vocals Mark Zampetti - bass Cisco - drums Perpetual Fire - Endless World.jpg Perpetual Fire cover12.jpg Perpetual Fire bandpic.png ---- Discography: Endless World (2006) Invisble (2009) Category:Bands